borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
has decreed that henceforth End-User Created Content shall be referred to as 3PDLC for 3rd party downloadable content. You may comply with this directive or ignore it entirely (at your peril).}} has to read one more post/edit about some schmuck having drawn forth a Twisted Undertaker or Aries Chimera from the stone, he is going to ban the lot of you.}} !]] :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide ---- The Chatting Sysops DR. F available for chat on aim/google user = DrCForrestor - and on xfire = drclaytonforrestor is available as thedarkestmeepit on google is available as Fenrakk101 on google ::::::::::::I prefer MSN over AIM =P 18:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) =Glossary of (un)familiar terms= drop your term here and someone will define it. ---- shotty: shotgun DPS: damage per second proc: Proc is a common term used primarily in game programming to refer to an event - a "procedure" - triggered under particular circumstances. stack: end result is additive (+150% critical damage from sniper rifle stacks with mordecai's +6% critical damage from deadly skill) RB: DOT: damage over time area of effect: "splash damage" non-point focal damage over area FPRPG: first person role playing game Flinch: is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. Non-Trigger Damage: bullet and rocket damage only, not elemental (proc:see above) damage. directed damage not involving DOT or area of effect. Accuracy Recovery: this is the time it takes your sights to stop wavering and give you an _accurate_ sight picture. =Conversations= DR. A, Dr.F, are you a real Dr., or is that just your screen name? :i am in fact not a doctor of any kind. dr clayton forester was a character on mystery science theater 3000, a tv show on comedy central and the sci-fi channel. 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) User Boxes Hey, I'm new here and I was wondering how to add "User Boxes" to my user page. Thank you for the welcome, :see the gallery and dont forget to end the section with . enjoy! 18:00, March 4, 2010 (UTC) How do I correct wrong information on a Page? Dr. Clayton, I found some wrong info on the SDU page "(These "Bonus" SDUs from the second playthrough appear to have been eliminated with the latest patch (1.3.0))". I can verify that I have recieved the Lost Caves and the Safe House SPT SDU's after the Secret Armory DLC on the 360. Now I had to beat the little twerp up to get them (It took four attemps for each) I would say they have about a 25% chance of showing up vs. a grenade mod. I am the Keeper of Useless Information ~ Proven Mayhem 20:09, March 8, 2010 (UTC) you may change it by whichever means does the least damage to contents you do not disagree with. or add to the discussion on the talk page as i have done with your comments here. 07:03, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Dr. Clayton, That looks like a really good way of showing the info. I hope that with the further proponderence of evidence and perserverance of players that we can get to the bottom of this. i have found that it is the perserverance that is rewarded. I am the Keeper of Useless Information ~ Proven Mayhem 13:07, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, i just edited the final piece on the 'Prove Yourself' mission page. The two extra skill points increase the max to 59 and not 58 ;) ~ tschulien88, 11:41, may 31, 2010 Failed at taböle editing Hi! I failed badly at table editing... How do I change background color of a table's cell? Naidire 15:34, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :|style="background:green;"| 268. where 268 = your text here and color is #hex or html color word. does that help? 16:06, March 12, 2010 (UTC) as in: Dr. Clayton...HELP! How do I make my signature also a link to go back to my talk page and or my home page like i have seen so many on the WIki so far? I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 19:09, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :enter this into the slot provided in your preferences: I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 00:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Once again Dr. Clayton, Thank you for all your help. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 11:53, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Negative Criticism Not really sure how you deal with people being, for lack of a better word "asses", for no reason, but I commented to this kid anyway. Don't know if it really makes a difference, it just seemed unreasonable. - http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bifbuzz#Screw_up_your_armory_glitch.3F - K1ng 01:48, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :unfortunately k1ng he can be an ass on forums and his own pages. so long as he stays within those bounds hes safe n'est-ce pas? 03:12, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello. There are a couple things I would like to clear up. I'm not sure how to start a new heading on a page so I thought this section would do. If you have been following the discourse between TreeJs and I you alreday have some of the information about this. I will explain it in brief: I made a trivia contribution to the Atlas Aries page, which Treejs did not find appropriate, and removed several times, after it was replaced time and time again by several different users. The last person i saw replace it was K1ng, and i thanked him for it. At this point, Treejs confronted me and made a case for the refernce being non-relevant. I simply disagreed with him, and I invited him to make a new thread in which to discuss it if it bothered him that much. Over the course of this conversation, his attitude escalated, so I responded in kind. The entire history of it can be seen on K1ngs talk page, and also on mine. eventually the reference was left up, and that should have been the end of it. However, since that time, TreeJs has made a habit of tracking every post I make and responding to it in some asinine and provocative manner. Mind you, I don't care about this. I don't expect any intervention. I actually quite enjoy arguing. However, it seems that when the Sysops confront this, TreeJs believes that he is totally in the right, despite him being the initiator of any of the arguments i have had with him. He claims that only his posts are relevant- and that he only posts "facts" despite being innaccurate or contradictory on many occasions- and that is why he can delete comments, yet I am somehow disturbing the board when I delete anything. Like I said, I don't care, I have no problem retaliating on my own, but I just hope you take this into account when you observe the situation, should it happen again. I'm not trying to say I'm blameless, but I feel like I'm being singled out as the instigator, when it is very clear that he has been in every single incident if you check the history. Just bringing this to your attention for future reference, thanks.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:50, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :as far as atlas ares is concerned i stated with my edit "in game and greek it is ares, aries is zodiac and constellation". personally i dont think the game (GoW) has anything to do with the gun or our game _but_ that is not for me to decide. (un)healthy and heated debate comes with the territory in an online community and i dont care who attacks who as long as it happens on talk pages and in the forums. so long as there are no more edit wars i am content to watch you guys (and everybody else) duke it out. as long as no one gets "butthurt" flame on! 06:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm taking this as a free pass to be an asshole- outside of racism, sexism, threats, and editing, etc. -just so you know. Only on the forums and talk pages, of course. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 06:53, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :acknowledged. such passes are _not_ hard to come by. asshole yes, bastard/bitch of course. malicious git - no. 07:02, April 10, 2010 (UTC) How do I use the Lilith Template to post my Build? Dr. Clayton. I have looked over the Lilith Build posted by other gamers and I have not seen the one that I use or really anything that close to it. How do I get a copy of the template to edit and then post my build in the Build Section for Lilith? I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 17:16, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :KoUK goto Template:Lilith_Build click edit, copy the top half of the page (before the ), goto any lilith build click the address bar and change the name (end of address) to something clever like oh say Lilith Build_- KoUK (or click this link and change address to what you like), now paste your content over whatever is generated by wikia, fill out table, preview to check your work, add fluff text if desired. save it when you like it. 18:40, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much Doc. When my Hunter is done you will get to see him up there to. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 19:21, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I need a sysop's help I monkied up someone's build on Mordecai's Build page and was hoping my edit could be removed so that it is reset to the way it was. http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Mordecai_Build:_Blood_Sniper I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 12:13, March 22, 2010 (UTC) KoUK-PM follow your link above click on history. next to your edit there is an option to undo, click this and save and it never happened. 21:43, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Dr. Clayton. I am sorry for the late reply, been busy and a little forgetful. I fixed my mistake and it should be back to normal. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 14:44, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Forum posts in main namespace I might be completely wrong here, BUT: So, every day there's another couple of new articles in the main namespace meant to be threads in the Forum: namespace. From each individual forum's page there's an "Add new topic" box, right? What if, these few people are landing on Forum:Index, typing their new topic title into the search box, blindly hitting search, and then clicking the red link to create a new page right at the very top of the search results page? I'm not saying that's right, it's just the only explanation I can come up with. Looking at other Wikia sites, I can't find instances of the same phenomenon. So, what if "createbox"es were added to each row in the list of forums on Forum:Index? Thank you for your time. 31stCenturyMatt 06:10, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :im not ignoring you 3.1Kmatt. just considering how/if this can be done, conservatively. 20:15, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::That's cool, thanks. 31stCenturyMatt 23:43, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Just a little help with mine a min, i think i'm getting there just need a push. IDave Ja Vu :been there. done that. 07:35, April 10, 2010 (UTC) help! hello, thanks for your message! I'm looking for some help with my level 61 siren. I can only use two guns in battle, for some reason I havent unlocked the full four. I have loads of rare weapons I want to use (esp. when killing crawmerax!) if you could point me in the right direction I would be really grateful! :) :you will need to complete the game up through mad mel in dahl headlands to receive weapon sdu mission rewards. this will leave you at new haven in PT1 but since she (your siren)is primarily a craw hunter this should be no problem. the other option is save editing but we dont know your platform so that is up to you. 18:34, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ---if the above reply was helpful please check this box {box}. if not you may return unused portion to place of purchase for a full refund. void where prohibited.--- delete Actually i think i managed to find something http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Fort_Knoxx needs a speedy deletion i think. i dont even know if can select it to be a candidate or if i even have power to, but yeah its just a waste of a page. IDave Ja Vu 03:38, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :add or anywhere on the page. It will be dealt with. 04:14, April 10, 2010 (UTC) guess thats it then once again thanks.. :) IDave Ja Vu 04:08, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Fort knoxx please take a look at this, http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Fort_Knoxx, its is incorrect. YSoSrsCat edited it mistaking The Crimson Armory for Fort knox for some reason. now its a page of, well lies :ty. done. 05:00, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Nelo Oh, actually he didn't fool you. He scrapped the Overhaul mod because Knoxx pretty much did everything that the Overhaul mod was supposed to. -- EightOhEight :Pardon my intrusion, but excuse me? What new game elements in his proposal has Knoxx introduced, besides a new weapon chest and new Eridian weapons? --Nagamarky 19:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Higher level cap, new weapon rarity, and new vehicles. Trust me, I have my doubts too, and I know I've only talked to him over a messenger, but I trust what he says. To a point.EightOhEight Pardon my french, but what the fuck is an overhaul mod? A Lonely Nomad 19:07, April 10, 2010 (UTC) @808-I was referring to an old saying. In english it goes: "fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me". He scrapped the BOM long before tsaogk came out. @ALN - see: forum:Borderlands: Overhaul Modification at your own risk. 23:50, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 'Administration' It looks that we have troll/flamer on forums: http://borderlands.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Eridan_spceulation&t=20100413114815 . Z.Zoric :if you are referring to grahambo we are aware his/her contributions are naught but trolling. i am not prepared to declare martial law and forbid trolling. he/she/it will be watched. please report any/all violations of terms of use. ty. 00:22, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello again, Thanks for answering my first question here! I have another, just wanted to know an important detail regarding the new double add on pack of Mad Moxxi & Dr. Zed's island. I can get a low price on a used disc and the person selling the disc stated that he downloaded the content to his HDD. I'm skeptical because I don't know if I'll be needing a product key of some sort to activate the download into my HDD, or is it just like a regular game you play by just sliding it in the disc drive? Thanks again!~Envy 360 :a good question. the purpose of the 2in1 pack is to provide a shortcut to installing the dlcs. it is in no way different from downloading the packages and purchasing the keys online. you will notice the price (retail) is essentially the combined price of the two keys and no more. if you know the seller and they assure you they have not used the keys then you might want to buy it, otherwise you can buy the disc for convenience and acquire your own keys. to sum up - when you buy the disc you are buying the keys written inside the jacket and getting the convenience of the disc as value added. used discs are essentially useless without your _own_ keys. 07:33, April 15, 2010 (UTC) back off 'eh Thank-you for responding so quickly, I'm totally disgusted in the ignorance of his comments actually - it only brings ill feelings and nothing good can come of thse comments. However, it is people like ECWZGriswald that teach me that I am not the master of myself - due to the fact that they have pushed my buttons. I need to get MY act together and not assume that these people are from the USA - I actually LIKE the USA, what other country can you go to and find entire channels devoted to naked cheerleaders using trampolines to teach us erotic lessons? Anyhow, sorry for my ignorance and thank-you for your time and help. Sisiutl :dont forget our "free press media" and "reality" shows. thanks for the laugh sisiutl. 21:10, April 15, 2010 (UTC) lobby help Hi I have just finished playthrough 1 but my 9 y/o daughter is only on level 18 playthrough 1. Now when ever I try to play splitscreen with her it makes me the host amd seems to put me in playback 2. I want her to host so that I can help her with her quests I have tried being the 1st to sign in (XBOX) and selecting playthough 1 on the right hand side of the screen Can you please tell me if/how I can get around this with step by step instructions. Thanks, Mick :mick & miss, have the young lady start out shooting up the countryside a bit. then send you (dad) a friend request via your gamertags. join game and it should be waiting for you as you sign in. then daughter invites daddy to play _her_ game and that should put mick in overwatch. please let us/me know if this does not work for any reason and i/we will look into it further. 14:09, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Character builds I'm not sure where the conversation went, and I'm definitely not complaining, but I'd like to re-raise the issue of reorganizing all of the character builds. Thanks. 31stCenturyMatt 02:28, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :ah yes. i should never have moved an open conversation to the archive. thank you. i am almost certain you (3.1kMatt) are referring to the inflated page count the wiki enjoys while allowing anyone with a library card add "their own unique one of a kind" build to the pile, yes? 14:17, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::That's cool, thanks for the reply. Yes, that's what I'm talking about. 31stCenturyMatt 17:19, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :i can not think of a way to exclude the builds from the article counter. if you or anyone can think of a way or want to suggest one do so here or another admin's talk page. 23:55, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::They don't belong in the main name space anyway. As I've stated before, I think the best option is to restrict builds to subpages of their contributors and let category links collect all builds onto a category page (or four category pages). One main namespace article can then link to the lot. -- WarBlade 02:04, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree, we should do something about it. Could we create a new namespace, even, sort of like the forums? Aside from that, Warblade's idea sounds good - if someone didn't sign/note who made a build, we have the page history. -- 11:07, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, a "Character Builds" area is perfectly viable. The reason I suggested user sub-pages is that it offers easier license for the contributor to 'own' a build thanks to the usual courtesies of not editing other users' pages. If a Character Builds section were to be added, it might need it's own set of rules to regulate editing, and I can see that might be harder to implement and busier to police. It's not a bad idea though, and definitely worth exploring as an option. Here's an example of a custom made area of a wiki, in this case set up by the developers of that game for the express purpose of inviting (and commenting on) community feedback. There are plenty of reasons to develop name space beyond the Main, and character builds for Borderlands certainly fits the bill. -- WarBlade 13:02, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sounds like a good project, I 100% agree with moving them to user subpages. Creating a listing of these builds to aid in navigating beyond the four basic categories would be a great project to take on "some day" but not essential right now. On a trivial note, ~253 of our 1093 articles are character builds (based solely on the character build categories -- I'm sure there's a few oddballs that aren't categorized properly). That's 23.1% :-P. Also, (as far as I know) we can't create new namespaces on Wikia -- we'd need access to the MediaWiki installation on the server. 16:56, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit @LobStoR) if it is to be that every build is a sub-page of it's OP then could we not do this by hand? with move? without automation new builds would require similar/same handling. its only ~250 pages fhs. @warblade - your example is wiki vice wikia not necessarily the same rules. do you mean to tell me that moving builds to reside under Character_Builds:Main will take them out of the pagecount or did i misread your point? 21:36, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm uncertain about Wikia's capabilities in this area, and leaning towards user subpages anyway, so back to your earlier question, yes, we can do this by hand. -- WarBlade 23:19, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :ty for clarify. as for question i should have stated i was looking for confirmation/tentative approval/green light/permission:O) from LobStoR as it is obvious we _can_ (you and i at least) do this by hand versus 'may we do this'. my bad 23:40, May 4, 2010 (UTC)(edit - and yes i am leaning toward cowardice on this one by asking for another admins approval. i am ok with that right now. i dont want to be a d1g you see.) hi hi i'l try to be on but cant promise becasue im also very busy with the Vault wikia and soon my school exams start. heard you gots a best hellfire ever. Hey im pavilonn and i have a pretty crappy hellfire and i read your post and wondered if you could dupe that with me? GT pavilonn :which post was that pray-tell. btw Dr. F = PC Borderlands player. 04:32, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :wows i feel stupids my bad i on xbox sorry just joined this trying to figure it oout. :not a problem. Dr. F MST3K!! Insert non-formatted text here ****Random Comment That is a sweet user-name. I STILL watch that show. Too bad there isn't any references in this game to that show. :can't we get beyond Thunderdome?. for one. next week we will feature the Rangoon version of this gag. 22:33, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Forum:Item trading User:Napaalm broke it, and I can't revert. Help, thanks. okay looks like a simple revert won't do. Copied the old code and it's back to normal. Problem solved for now. --Nagamarky 14:08, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::sometimes ya just gotta step back a bit. 15:13, May 6, 2010 (UTC) A forum idea The official asshat thread ( name pending ) I was contemplating a thread that would help people uneasy to trade their stuffs. The idea is to list ass hats ( people who are not recomended to trade with) We will have a listing portion at the top of the thread and an area to explain why at the bottom Good idea? Where should i put it?Tbone0923 17:44, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :i suggest User:Tbone0923/Asshats that way you have autonomy over it (you decide what stays/goes). knock it up, drop a few links into the forums, and off it goes. will require some maintenance though. 17:54, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Alright i'll get crackin tonight i'm thinking about having different sections of asshats ones not to trade with those arent friendly to play with maybe even pull the salem witch trials thing( insert maniacle laugh here) Considering this to be my first post idea that will require organization wish me luck. ::good luck. let us (L F D C) know if you want any help. 22:13, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I've typed the article on word and will c/p once this question is solved i've been posting on forums for a while but i'm not good with wikia format would that put the article on my page or where will it go? ( using your link ) Oh and yes i will have time to maintenance it daily.Sorry if there if anything here makes no sence i typed this in 2 min oh crap i'm late...--Tbone0923 21:54, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :if you follow and use my suggested link above, you will create a page which is a subpage of _your_ user page. you get to be in charge of it and i wont touch it unless you want me to protect it so only registered(named) users can edit it. copy/paste and give it a look over with preview. once you like it, save it. 23:44, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks as I mentioned I'm a noob to wiikia forums so i'm trying to get an understanding of how things work here is there a guide to how all this stuff works somehwere so that I don't have to knock on someones door for help --Tbone0923 21:16, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hows that? I re wrote it less rules and much simpler--Tbone0923 21:36, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism report I can't be 100% sure. That was my first attempt to trace vandalism and I had some trouble backtracking through the edits. I noticed a change to the "Sasha" flavor text a few days ago but didn't give it enough attention. Gamepro224 fixed it him/herself. See Gamepro224's revision to the forum on May 7, at 23:32. He returned the flavor text to it's original state. Thanks. Fryguy42 02:59, May 8, 2010 (UTC) MOD GUNS HELP NEEDED! got borderlands(PS3) could you mod or make me 3 guns, 2* sniper rifle: a Maliwan(with 4* elemental effect and any other one: they need good zoom,6*mag holding,high damage,cricital damage bonus,fire rate(.09-1)good reload rate and a shotgun basically the same but with a better fire rate(3 sounds oakay) and mag holding, these will be a big help for me becos' i am trying to kill crawmerax(by myself:lv 61) i am continally dying trying to kill this SOB(i am sick of it, just feel like throwing control at the screen) WOULD BE VERY GREATFUL IF YOU CAN THANKS SLUCANSlucan 08:13, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :i use PC for borderlands. do have an editor? which character are you using? 08:17, May 8, 2010 (UTC) CHARACTER BEING USED IS ROLAND. i am using willow tree(but for some reason it doesnt want to respond) also using WWW.SYNTHPIXEL.COM(BORDERLANDS WEAPONS EDITOR(V2)=Val.Borederlands.Weapons Editor) and also *JackQW14(Gibbed.borderlands.save editor revision 14(unoffical release) i think it is a sort simpler version of willow tree or some think like that *found site at synthpixel.com 15:42, May 8, 2010 (UTC)slucan :see your user talk page. follow guidelines in the forums to safely backup and edit your saves for PS3. ps solo is a bitch with any character (even lilith). 01:49, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Money Gun Hi, Doc F. Thanks for your contribution to Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas. I just need some more information in order to place this edit where it belongs. Please visit the site to see what information is needed and either add the info or leave me a message on User talk:Fryguy42. Thanks. (end boring message template) Heyooo! Thanks for contributing. It's always nice to see the sysops slumming with the rest of us unwashed masses. (insert well-intentioned sarcastic emoticon here) I moved your idea for a "money gun" from the talk page to the Etcetera section of the forum so we can get ideas for flavor text, reference, etc. I posted an reference for the weapon myself. Something sounded familiar.... Sorry, lost your template upon copy / pasting. Fryguy42 17:03, May 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: inquiry gd_customweapons.Retail_Weapons.CustomWeap_repeater_TheDove gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_repeater_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_repeater_pistol gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Body.body1 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Grip.grip4_Dahl gd_weap_repeater_pistol.mag.mag1 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.UniqueParts.TheDove_barrel4 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight_none None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action3 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc5_Hornet_Dahl_Corrosive gd_weap_repeater_pistol.UniqueParts.TheDove_Material gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix.PrefixU_blank gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Title.TitleM_Dahl1_Hornet 12 5 0 63 how do i access map pack3 do i have to beat the game first? :map pack3 or dlc3 is accessible through fast travel network. if you are continuing a game it will be at the bottom of the list and we are looking for T-Bone Junction. enjoy! 23:06, May 10, 2010 (UTC) For those who are wondering, in the olden days when companies made extra stuff available for download it was called a "map pack". These were numbered because when you got 1 you hoped for more. Somewhere along the line the marketing people got wind of this and said to themselves "Selfs, we gotta validate our phony-bologne jobs here, call it something new, yeah like 'Downloadable Content'. Thats brilliant Errol! Yeah, nice one, the suits will love it". So now we have DLCs. Weapon Help You seem to know what youre doing when it comes to modded weapons. I had an idea for one but i wasnt sure if it were possible, so i thought id run it by a proffesional. I'd like to somehow combine two weapons, or at least put the effects of one into another. In this case it would be the healing power of the Kyro's Power (Flavor text: Good Touch), in the form of a combat rifle, an Atlas Ogre. I know there are some limitations and adverse effects some of these modded weapons can have, i just needed some expert advice. I can be reached at: cryo34@hotmail.com or c Mobius c on XBL Thanks :unfortunately this is not doable under current version. roland can heal others with Cauterize, transfusion Grenades will heal you, and aries will heal you and friendlies. the flavour text can be added to any weapon though it has naught to do with healing or explosive capability. so until someone hacks out the invalid item filter (heaven forbid) the kyro's power ogre must wait. 22:53, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: gun components chart yes, the left sidebar still overlaps the charts, by about four letters. Texhn 12:22, May 12, 2010 (UTC) i'm using the latest edition of firefox, so i figured others must be having this problem as well, but apparently that is not the case. it could stem from me being on 64-bit windows 7, since firefox has been a bit wonky since i moved up from 32. i'll mess around and see if i can get a fix, but if it's only a problem for me don't worry about it too much. Texhn 06:22, May 13, 2010 (UTC) that is 100% what was going on. top form. Texhn 06:45, May 13, 2010 (UTC) fixed! and snappy too. also, i had a side question: is there anybody specifically tasked with keeping the Q&A wiki clean? there's a number of completely non-related questions i've seen over the last while, and really wanted the option to clean them up. if there's no one tasked to that, i completely volunteer. Texhn 08:56, May 13, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the RfA suggestion, did that and hopefully some OCD-appeasing cleanup results. i'd see if you guys need more sysops on here too, but it seems like you're doing a pretty fine job of it so keep on truckin'. although, if the need is ever there, consider me volunteered. Texhn 15:21, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandalism report Hi, Doc. The edit in question was not made by the original author. It was added by an unregistered user, hence the report. Now, perhaps the original editor decided to drop in without logging in and add his or her sexual persuasion, however doubtful that seems. I am disinclined to ask him / her. The other edits on this weapon also contain some distasteful name-calling (which I now think I'll edit out.) At any rate, I deleted the questionable remark. Problem solved. Thanks. Fryguy42 03:46, May 14, 2010 (UTC) By all means, if you think it will help please do so. I created this thread to, as I stated, get Gearbox's attention. I'd rather showcase the weapon ideas, NOT the fact that some players act like a bunch of right immature gits (as you so succintly put it). Gracias mucho. The Fry-Man. P.S. When do you sleep?? They squished him! Hey, just read your comment - Actually, no, we never even tried the Jakobs knockback thing. Turns out if you get up on the cliffs near his enclosure (to the right of the bridge if you're facing the pen) you can get him to "catch" on the top of the invisible barrier surrounding his pen when he does his weird galloping high jump. You just have to get him close enough to the walls to stop screaming at you before he'll do it. Gotta get another vid posted sometime. 00Average 01:39, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ty. External image whitelist Is it possible to add sites with dynamic image content to the whitelist? I figured some userpage customization would be nice, but this wikia doesn't support external images. --Nagamarky 08:49, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :i cc'd LobStoR our interest in this topic and have, as yet, to receive a reply. barring intervention i am going to continue exclusion of external images, preferring server side copies. you may of course appeal, though i rather approve of your animated gif. 13:10, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay. Will let it be, then. --Nagamarky 13:43, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Team Challenges Hey, Doc. I'm sure I'd enjoy gaming in a team craw challenge with you, however, I have a few, erm, difficulties right now: Not only do I have no idea what "x-fire" is nor what a "ping" is, I kinda corrupted all of my main character files. (I am a long-time console gamer but I'm pretty new to PC's in general, much less PC gaming. See also No Good Matches) I am now trying to rebuild my Hunter and his weapons on WillowTree but I'm having quite a bit of difficulty. Any help you can tender in that regard (forums, links, videos, etc.) would be greatly appreciated. Fryguy42 00:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :If you happen to have itemcards lying around, I'm sure I/we could help rebuild them. --Nagamarky 00:23, May 24, 2010 (UTC) If by "old files" you mean the corrupted hunter files then, nope, they're gone. I can open any existing files, e.g. my Soldier build, but the second I make an edit in WT the game kicks me. Fry :I (now) have v.WillowTree#Beta10r13(1). Your post reminded me that I needed to d'l the latest version of WT. Looks like progress: no game freezes. (Just turns my Level 61 Soldier into a Level 1 noob. I think I know how that happened.) The update may have solved the problem. Without the game locking up on my I can isolate the original file and mess around with a copy. Thanks much for the help. I'll keep you appraised of any significant progress. Hopefully I'll be back on Pandora soon. The Fry-Man Apparently "progress" in this case means going from an edit killing the game to an edit returning my Level 61 character to the beginning of the game at Level 1. WTH?? O_o Will dig around and try to straighten this out... Tx. Fryguy42 02:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC) It appears that renaming the save file I was experimenting with from "Save0001.sav" to "Roland.sav" overrode the other save files. The game would not acknowledge the back-up files (e.g "Save0001 - Copy.sav") at the "Load Character" screen. I deleted the renamed file, copied the cached original file, and added 5 extra skill points with WT as a quick experiment. When I booted up my soldier in BL the game acknowledged the back-up files......and showed me a Solder with 5 extra skill points. :D Looks like I'm good to go. Now I have to go to the The RK Jollies Listing and out myself as a modder. lol. Perhaps you had renamed your .sav file before the game nerfed your soldier... Gracias Mucho. Fryguy42 02:31, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :de nada mon ami! welcome to the other side of closetland, a world without labels! ;0) 08:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Team Challenges I'm back, baby! New And Improved! I ran into an uber-modder friend of mine, (he co-created the Rose Omega) whom I asked to rebuild my Hunter for me. He accommodated....lol, a little too accomodating, really, as now I have: *A full skill board with 39 extra skill points *A 300-item backpack filled with 80+ constructs and... *A bank at Moxxi's with 384 of the sickest mod's I have ever seen. So...I would be pleased to go on a team challenge with you...If you don't mind my using (realistic) constructs for a little while. It's going to take me a bit to farm a new collection of legit wep's. In the meantime, I will be more than happy to share my mod collection with anyone else, particularly those with an intent to study and learn about rare mod's (e.g. grenade launchers, Jakobs elemental CR's and SMG's, Eridian Shredders, etc.). Feel free to pass the word. I am GMT-5, US CST. Fryguy42 06:29, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Doc. Got your invite, thank you. You were listed as "joinable" but the server failed to connect me. I'm guessing you're hanging out at the Oasis. I haven't successfully installed... something yet. I can chat with the sheep and see what the fashion worm is wearing but can't connect to a map. I'll keep banging away at it. Really looking forward to raiding the Crow's Nest before you guys wipe it out. Fryguy42 05:14, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :The main Crow's Nest upk goes in mapslot 2. Damn, you guys are on now? I just finished a run. --Nagamarky 05:57, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Doh! Sunday morning. and yes you must follow the instructions exactly. just put oasis and 'slots in maps (vice scrap - per readme v2.28451h). 06:37, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ps - get x-fire both y'all. :::Time to revive my old account. User shotgunwars nick nagamarky. --Nagamarky 08:03, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Meggawatts' pages User has been using main namespace as userpage; Team Player. I can't move to the user namespace, so will need admin help on this one. Thanks in advance. --Nagamarky 20:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Userbox suggestion Userboxs are fantastic. You know what would be super-fantastic? Userboxes for the new user-created dlc's. Fryguy42 01:20, May 31, 2010 (UTC) see this and approve or disapprove. 02:48, May 31, 2010 (UTC) You know what else is fantastic? X''fire. :) (I tried to make one myself, with little success.) Fryguy42 18:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC) {''raspy voice} Something, something, something, userbox. Something, something, something, complete. {raspy voice} Fryguy42 19:03, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.... Fryguy42 19:03, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Please see my sample userboxes for Xfire and The Fifth Column. I've gone about as far as I know how. Params and images seem to be above my level. Tx. Fryguy42 18:02, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I've made progress with the new userboxes. (kinda bypassed the params for now) The thing I can't figure out is the image. Can you direct me to a resource that'll help me figure out how to add images to the code? Much appreciated. Fryguy42 23:35, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Gained a level. Now a Level 2 UBX creator. (lol) Thanks for the help. Fryguy42 19:05, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::very good, sir. well done. 20:21, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Notice Yeah, I kinda moved it to the bottom of the page. Seemed a little heavy for a light-hearted page. Also, I didn't want the first thing people see to be (what looks like) "your ideas belong to me..." I was a little confused by the wording, too. Fryguy42 16:14, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Could you do me a solid and add the caption "MechaKnoxx" to the Missions/Mods pic of Knoxx? That will help tie it to the Missions section of the Test Hall. Also, thanks for shrinking the Oasis pic. It was oversized but I didn't know how to change the size. I do now. My image editing prof's have gone up a few levels. ^_^ Fryguy42 19:13, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion Change the name of the Missions/Mods thread to either "3PDLC" or "3rd Party DLC" and redirect searches for TCN, TFC, The Oasis, Test Hall, and DLC fast travel to this thread. The current name does not seem like an intuitive place to look for 3PDLC info. This one's way above my editor level. :D Fryguy42 19:38, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Gracias por el capcione. Killed Crawmerax userbox Hey doc, I went ahead and made a killed crawmerax userbox tightly based on the original since you said you didn't know how to make one with params. However I have a habit of not editing wtfwidely used things (might break 'em), so if you would like to do it, yeah... Ipuvaepe 00:34, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :yea, someone reads talk pages! thank you, nice work. 00:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) signatures? hiya there... just wanna ask for the code of a normal sig with my username linked to user page and talk and contribs or something in superscript. i completely forgot how... and im sick of picture signatures which i do remember how to 4 some reason. thanks in advance IDave Ja Vu IDave Ja = IDave Ja 07:14, June 5, 2010 (UTC) IDave Ja Vu talk - as to where to put it, I have no idea. I know something goes in signature then something goes in a template and whatnot, but gotta ask Dr. F for that. --Nagamarky 07:58, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :^if you copy paste the above, it will do fine. template page only required if format/boxing/images. 09:29, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :ps - doh! i missed superscript, busy at moxxi's ;0P ::IDave Ja Vu talk ::Just copypasta. --Nagamarky 11:48, June 5, 2010 (UTC)